Rewritten
by aoa1012
Summary: The war is over, but all is not won because the shinobi world has fallen. With the last of her strength, Tsunade sends Sakura back to the past to change everything. Will Sakura be able to rewrite the future or will she make every thing worse? Time Travel Fanfic Saku/?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto unfortunately. Credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto

An: This is my first story so please tell me if I'm doing something wrong and I appreciate all reviews, but please try not to be harsh! Thanks! :D

~Prologue~

Sakura never thought that this would happen. As the rain began to pour down on the now silent village, Sakura let her tears flow down her face. The war was over now, but with the cost of Konoha and maybe even the five great shinobi nations. Sakura was possibly the last survivor in of her village. Sakura stares in pure sorrow at the body ridden battlefield where many of her friends laid. She spotted a familiar orange out of the whole mess.

She slowly rose trying to walk over to her best friend: Naruto. He was barely, blood flowing out of his side as he stares up at the sky. She kneels beside his body pumping her chakra into his system, desperately trying to heal him. He brought his hand up to cover Sakura's as he lets out his final breathe with a grin on his face.

More tears flowed down Sakura's cheeks as she lies down beside him. Before she can give way to unconsciousness she hears footsteps coming towards her. She turns her head slightly to see the blurry figure of her shishou.

"Sakura, everyone is gone….It's my entire fault" Tsunade whispered. Sakura used the little strength she had to shake her head slightly. "I can fix this. I'm going to send you to the past Sakura. Maybe you could fix all of this?" Tsunade gasped out while looking over her student. Sakura nodded slightly while Tsunade began forming hand signs.

Tsunade felt her energy draining as she knew in order to cast this jutsu one must give up their own life. But she didn't care. There was nothing in this time that was worth living for anymore.

Sakura's body began to fade as she was transported through time. Before she was completely gone, Tsunade gave Sakura her necklace. "Good bye Sakura. I hope you rewrite the future for all of us" Tsunade fell to the ground after Sakura disappeared in a flash of white light.

"I'm finally going to see Jiraya again that fool". Was the last thought of the legendary Sanin of the Leaf.

Sakura's eyes flashed open. The first thing she realized was that her wounds had healed. The second thing she realized was that she felt a lot shorter and smaller than she should be. Then she remembered the jutsu that her shishou had used. Was she really back in the past? It definitely looked like her old room with pink covering the walls.

She slowly got out of the bed and walked to her full body mirror to see a pink haired nine year-old. "Wow when shishou said past she meant way back" Sakura muttered to herself as she stared at herself.

_Well might as well get started._ The first thing she needed to do was boost her chakra and stamina. _How did I even think of becoming a ninja with so little chakra?_Sakura got out of her pink pajamas and searched through her closet. She walked downstairs wearing dark green shorts with a navy blue shirt. Her bangs were pushed out of her face with a blue ribbon.

_Why is it so silent down here?_Then she realized her parents were probably off at work or something before she headed out the door towards the training grounds.

The sun was bright lighting the busy streets of Konoha. "_It was so peaceful here until…no I shouldn't think like that. I will change the future"_Sakura thought as she pushed back the old memories. She made it to the training grounds with that one thought in her mind.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto sadly.

**AN:** I would like to thank all of those who added my story onto their favorite or alerts: **Cristina Uchiha, Foxy3000Kitty, Music of Time, TeenageCrisis, EnvyUchiha, Ydshaw, and TheApethetic.**

**Now a response to the awesome reviewers!**

**Thomas River: **Thanks for the review. I also noticed the lack of Sakura time travel fanfics so I thought I can try one out as my first story ever!

**Hi imam turtle: **Thanks for the review!

**Mylla-chan:** I will try to update often!

**Redrose3443:** I don't think I will have the Uchiha Massacre in the story but there might be a slight twist in the story! I'm not sure who to pair Sakura up with since I have no preference (I like almost anyone who isn't a creep with Sakura) I think it might just be a Sakura-centric maybe. :D

**~Chapter 1~ **

Sakura leaned against a near bye tree after training. "My body…. is so much weaker than …it was in the future" Sakura gasped to herself. _It doesn't matter though; I have to get stronger to save everyone. _

Sakura rose from her position and faced the tree. She started climbing up the tree pushing her chakra to her feet. She barely had enough chakra but managed to climb the tree. She stood on the highest branch before flipping off landing on her feet.

Sakura practiced forming the many hand signs needed for jutsus _.This is harder now that my fingers are smaller. _Sakura finished her training after performing some taijutsu stances and practicing a few medical techniques. She decided to sit under a tree to rest. The wind brought a nice cool breeze to her face as she dozed off.

It was around late noon when Sakura woke up. She looked at the villagers of Konoha who looked carefree and peaceful. Sakura looked away trying to push all of the memories of Konoha's end out of her mind.

She tried to reign in her emotions, but tears were already flowing from her eyes. _If I can't keep a hold of my emotions how am I going to face all of my friends? _Watching them all fall one by one was so painful, how would she not cry when she saw them? She continued to wipe her eyes when she felt someone's chakra approaching her.

"Hey are you ok"? She slowly looked up at the person only for more tears to gather in her eyes. _N-naruto?! _There stood naruto looking down at her with curiosity. All of a sudden Sakura remembered Naruto smiling even with death creeping on him. New tears flowed down her cheeks.

Naruto thought the reason she was crying more was because of him. "Please don't cry! I won't hurt you I just wanted to see if there was something wrong!" the boy said backing away from her. "I just thought that maybe you were lonely and maybe wanted to play or something" he muttered before slowly walking away.

**Well don't just stand there and let him walk away! **

Sakura paused for a second.

_Inner, is that you? Why have you been so silent up until now?_

…**During the war you completely shut me out so I guess I got used to staying quiet. But anyway, go catch up to Naruto! Who knows when you're going to get another chance like this?**

Sakura got up from her spot under the tree and raced after Naruto. "Wait!" Sakura paused in front of Naruto. "D-do you want to go to the playground with me?" Sakura said playing the act of a 4 year-old.

The frown on Naruto's face grew into a grin as he grabbed Sakura's hand. "Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" Naruto pulled her into the busy streets towards the park.

"Hey! What's your name by the way?" he looked back at Sakura with a smile on his face. She opened her mouth to speak when they both crashed into somebody.

"Watch where you are going!" They boy who crashed into them said before standing. Sakura looked up at the boy. Her eyes widened at the familiar face. Sakura lowered her face putting her bangs in front of her eyes to hide the tears.

"Sasuke, that was mean. It wasn't their entire fault either." A taller figure said.

"But they were the ones who were running." Sasuke huffed as he went to stand by his older brother. "I apologize for my Otōto's behavior. He's just in a hurry to get to the park." Itachi said with a closed eye smile on his face.

'_Wow he looks so young. You wouldn't have thought that he could kill his own clan'. _Sakura thought to herself. "What are you two young ones doing out here alone." he asked with a look of slight confusion.

"I'M TAKING SAKURA TO TH-"Naruto started to shout before Sakura covered his mouth. "You don't have to yell Naruto" she said before turning towards the two Uchihas. "Umm, we are also going to the park Uchiha-san."

"Well me and Sasuke could use some company right?" Itachi replied looking at Sasuke. "NO! It was supposed to be just you and me today Nīsan." Sasuke said with a pout. "Now Sasuke, it's just this once you could use some friends." Itachi said before bending over close to Sasuke's ear. "And after that I will teach you that move I showed you earlier." He whispered trying to bribe him.

Sasuke took a moment to think this over before nodding his head. "Fine but you have to buy me some tomatoes too." He said with a little sparkle in his eyes. Itachi rolls his eyes. "Fine we have a deal now let's go." Itachi said while pushing the three forward.

Naruto took both Sakura's and Sasuke's wrist and ran forward. "Hey stupid let go of me!" Sasuke shouted trying to bet Naruto to let go. Naruto let go while turning towards Sasuke. "My name isn't stupid dummy, its Naruto, and I'm gonna be your hokage one day so I command you!" Naruto protested pumping his fist in the air.

"You must be stupid if you think you could become the hokage!" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Well I will be and when I am your gonna get it teme!" Naruto scowled

"Who are you callin teme, baka?!" Sasuke yelled back

"TEME"

"BAKA"

"TEME"

"BAKA"

"TEM-"

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT-UP" Sakura yelled over both of them.

'_I'm not even sure if I'm gonna be able to concentrate on my mission with these two around.'_ Sakura thought to herself while sighing. She took both of their hands and led them towards the park. _But it's good to know that we can be closer now then we were in the future._


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto sadly.

AN: Omg guys I am so sorry! I need to check on Fanfiction more often. I promise to update more frequently. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, added to favorite, or alerted my story.

~Chapter 2~

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura played all day until the sun went down.

"Oi, Sakura-cha will I be able to see you tomorrow?!" Naruto asked with a grin on his face. "Ummm…hopefully I can tomorrow.

We can meet up at Ichiraku's." She replied before turning to Sasuke. "Will you come too Sasuke?"

Sasuke glanced over at the pair. "Hn, if I'm not busy with my training." He said before walking up to his brother.

"Come on aniki, you promised to teach me that move remember."

Itachi sighed. "I was hoping you would forget Sasuke." Sasuke pouted

"Ugh…alright let's go before it's too late." Itachi said. The two brothers than began to walk towards the Uchiha estate.

"Bye Sasuke!" Sakura yelled out to him as he walked away. He raised his hand and continued walking home.

"So Naruto, what are you- "See yah Sakura I'm gonna go get some sleep alright see yah later!" Naruto yelled while running down a different street.

"Ah...wait Naruto…" Sakura said while reaching her hand out towards his disappearing figure. She stared after his fading form as he turned the corner.

"Well, I guess I should get home before Okāsan freaks out." Sakura muttered to herself as she started towards her house.

"Hm it's a beautiful night." Sakura thought to herself as she looked towards the star filled sky. Sakura was still walking home when she passed by a field with a single tree.

"Maybe I could look at the stars for a bit" She thought before walking towards a tree.

She leaned against the tree and gazed at the stars. "At least some things didn't change in Konoha." Sakura muttered to herself as she looked at the constellations in the sky.

After leaning against the tree for a few minutes Sakura began to drift off. Her eyes began to flutter close as she began to dream.

After only a couple of minutes she jolted awake when she felt a slight trace of some ones chakra signature in the branches above her.

She looked up to see a flash of silver before a man stood in front of her. He looked to be in his mid twenties with silver hair spiking to the side.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura thought as she stared at the jounin before her. "He looks exactly the same…but younger." She thought as she examined him thoroughly.

They stood in silence until Kakashi reached into his shuriken pouch and took out his Icha Icha Paradise book and started reading it.

"I guess he is still the same perverted sensei" Sakura thought with a sweat drop.

**Cha how dare he take that book out in front of us! DESTROY HIM! **Inner screamed and ranted in her head.

"Hey kid, what do you think you're doing out here so late" He asked smoothly barely glancing away from his book. "Shouldn't you be at home or something?"

"Well, I was on my way home, but I noticed how nice the stars where so…" Sakura replied while looking towards the ground "You shouldn't be out here alone when it's this late kid."

**Who does he think he is? Were not weak, we can protect ourselves. **Inner muttered angrily inside her mind_. "Well he doesn't really know that we are from the future you know."_ Sakura said back in her head.

"Come on kid I'll take you home, you don't know what kind of perverts are out there." He said lightly before walking away.

"You can't say that with that book in your hand." Sakura muttered to herself before running to catch up with him. "And my names not kid its Sakura."

They walked together silently for a few minutes on the dimly lit path. "Hey old man, are you a ninja?" Sakura asked staying in character.

"I'm not old brat" he said with an annoyed look on his face. "Yes, I am a jounin my name is Kakashi."

"Yeah, I know exactly who you are." Sakura thought to herself gaining a sad look.

**~Flashback~**

"SENSEI!" Sakura yelled out running towards a field, many bodies littered the ground as she ran past. "Kakashi!" She called out when she spotted his lone body in a clearing.

"Kakashi-sensei are you-. She stopped after spotting a whole through his chest. Tears began to come to her eyes.

"I can do this sensei don't worry" She said before pumping chakra into the wound.

Sakura was focused on the wound trying not to let her tears cloud her vision when his hand mover over hers.

"Sakura" He barely whispered out. "I'm sorry I have to leave you again. Promise me you won't give up alright."

"No, Kakashi don't talk I'm gonna heal you ok. Everything is gonna be fine." She choked out.

"You were always my favorite student." He managed to gasp out. His hands dropped from hers as he took his final breathe with a smile that can be seen through the mask.

"NO KAKASHI-SENSEI" She screamed before the memory faded.

**~Flashback over~**

"Well this is my house thanks for walking me" Sakura said before she ran inside barely able to contain her tears.

"Hm, I wonder what that was about." Kakashi said to himself. "Whatever she probably was moved by my kindness" He thought before walking away.

**~To Sakura Inside~**

"I won't let that happen again I promised I would change everything and crying about it won't help me" She thought to herself before climbing the steps up to her room.


End file.
